regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Timejinks
A spaceship that looks exactly like a banzai bill with robot arms lands in the park, a black haired cyan coloured penguin wearing a black and orange hoodie walks out of the spaceship and walks towards the house and knocks on the door. Penguin: Hello? Benson answers the door. Benson: Who are you? Penguin: I'm here for that ad you put in the newspaper. He shows him a ad marked in a newspaper. Benson: Oh, well come this way. Benson takes the penguin to his office and makes him fill out a job application. Benson: Welcome to the Park! Benson: I am afraid that we do not have a place to stay here, so... Penguin: (interrupts) ''That's okay, I can camp out in that spaceship outside. Benson: Okay, you can start tomorrow! ''The penguin sleeps in the spaceship and the scene changes to the house via a clock transition. Benson: Okay everyone, we have a new employee here today whose name is... Penguin: Xeno. Benson: Okay, so Skips, you fix the suspension and engine on the cart, Muscle Man and HFG get rid of the hornet nest near the bridge, Mordecai, Rigby and Xeno, you have to rake the leaves. The scene changes to Mordecai, Rigby and Xeno raking the leaves. Mordecai: Ugh! This blows! Rigby: Yeah! I know! Xeno: Watch this! Xeno floats into the air and his eyes start to glow. Then the leaves start to float up into the sky. Xeno returns to normal. Mordecai: Whoa! How did you do that? Xeno: it's just a skill I have, it's called telekinesis, try it sometime. Xeno: Meet me at the spaceship later. The scene changes via a clock transition which show Mordecai and Rigby outside the spaceship. Xeno: Hi! Mordecai: So why did you tell us to come here? Xeno: I wanted to show you something. The group walk into the spaceship, there is a flatscreen TV, a blue couch, a deluxe kitchen, a deluxe bed and a bathroom with a heated toilet seat. Mordecai and Rigby: Coooooool! Xeno: I know right? But that's what I wasn't just going to show you. Xeno shows the two a complex looking but simple machine. Rigby: What is that? Xeno: It's a time machine. Please step inside. Rigby: But won't Benson notice we've gone? Xeno: Nope, I have set the machine to a special mode that makes no time pass while we've gone. Xeno sets the machine to go forward one year and they disappear. Rigby: Were are we? Xeno: Welcome to the future! Xeno: Now keep looking in 3...2...1... The group witness Future Mordecai and Rigby who look the same as before, except that Rigby is the same height as Mordecai. Rigby: What happened!? Xeno: I tested one of my inventions on you, and the invention was a device that makes things as high as another thing. Mordecai: And what's different about me? Xeno: In your future, Margaret is you wife. Mordecai: WHAT!? That's amazing! Xeno: Yeah, apparently before you showed up, I wrote a few things in the book of park records marking that the park had ten million dollars, and everyone's paycheck was increased by a thousand, it caused you not to pay with the legit Amadeus dollars, and in turn I could go back and have Margaret's dream school built here and later, you bought a engagement ring for her, and that's what happened. A large rumble is heard nearby. Xeno: Uh oh. Things start vanishing for some reason, a view of the galaxy is shown and it starts to crack. Xeno: I did not want to do this... He grabs a TV remote and presses a button labled "RESTART". The entire episode restarts. Xeno is shown piloting the Banzai Rider. Xeno: Er, what just happened? (Five Hours Later) Xeno: WHAT!? Writing in the park records must have created alternate timelines and mentally split everyone, each side going to the alternate timelines! The side we live as must have gone to the good timeline, and both timelines must have clashed! (TO BE CONTINUED)